As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Hardware related attacks on an information handling system can bypass any software checks and corrupt system memory. This may occur in both PreBoot and operating system (OS) Space whether Unified Extensible Firmware Interface (UEFI) Secure Boot is enabled or not. One particular problem exists in the Pre Boot environment with hardware security during direct memory access (DMA) transaction/s that allow a connected hardware device to bypass the system CPU and directly read and write system memory. A hardware device may begin in a malicious state and to explicitly perform an attack when connected to the system. Alternatively, a connected hardware device may be reprogrammed by a malicious local software agent to put the device into a malicious state.